Conventionally, power profiles for manufactured optic devices (e.g., contact lenses) have been relatively simple. For example, the power profiles may have been spherical or linear functions. In such a situation, manufacturing techniques were able to replicate the desired (nominal) power profile in a manufactured device. Since the power profiles were relatively simple, it was sometimes not necessary to test the manufactured device to determine whether the devices power profile was sufficiently close to the nominal power profile.
If testing was necessary, it was generally quite simple to determine if the manufactured optic device was sufficiently close to the nominal power profile. For example, the testing may have included verification of the optical power using a focimeter.
However, power profiles are becoming increasingly more complex. For example, the more complex power profiles may include increased variation, multiple peaks, multiple (e.g., primary, secondary, and tertiary) modes of spherical aberration. Manufacturing optic devices with these more complex features may be more complicated which makes testing the devices more relevant. However, the simple testing procedures used for optic devices with more simple power profiles may not be acceptable for optic devices with more complex power profiles. Typical testing procedures for relatively simple optic devices comprises selecting a few of the optic devices and testing them off-line to ensure the batch of products were acceptable. These procedures may have also included sampling optic devices during a particular manufacturing run and test the sampled products off-line to ensure the quality of the device was not drifting. These procedures may not be acceptable for more complex power profiles. In addition, the high speed manufacturing lines typically used to manufacture optic devices make it more difficult to test the optic devices in real time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have systems and methods capable of determining the quality of these manufactured optic devices with more complex power profiles. In exemplary embodiments, it may be desirable to make the quality determinations in substantially real time and/or on a high speed manufacturing line. The present disclosure is directed to overcome and/or ameliorate at least one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, as will become apparent from the discussion herein. The present disclosure also provides other advantages and/or improvements as discussed herein.